


Never Was

by Dolimir



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet look at River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Was

She understands she isn’t what she once was, that she’ll never be who she might have become, but she also knows she’s better off than she thought she’d ever be, given what she’s survived. The voices are gone now, replaced by a canopy of stars, twinkling lights singing their siren songs of ‘come explore me.’ A time will come, probably sooner than later, when she’ll give in and dance amongst them, but for now she will stay and protect those who look after her. 

There’s freedom living in a little tin can that floats through space. A sort of serenity.


End file.
